Iago (Disney)
Iago was the secondary antagonist from the 1992 Disney movie, Aladdin. He later returns and serves as the anti-hero of the sequel The Return of Jafar, the tetartagonist in Aladdin and the King of Thieves and a supporting protagonist in the animated TV series. He was Jafar's pet parrot and is now one of Aladdin's good friends. He was voiced by Gilbert Gottfried. History In the first movie, he was always on Jafar's side, giving him evil ideas and doing his evil bidding. He steals Aladdin's lamp and gives it to Jafar. When Jafar turns into a genie and gets sucked in his lamp, he drags Iago with him. In The Return of Jafar he had a much bigger role than the first movie. He escapes Jafar's lamp and saves Aladdin's life, though this was unintentional due to how he had a grudge on the same thugs trying to kill Aladdin, which wins Aladdin's trust. But when a thief named Abis Mal releases Jafar from his lamp, he threatens Iago to lead Aladdin and his friends into a trap. When it works, Iago feels bad for betraying his new friends and sets them free. In the final climax, Iago saves the day by kicking Jafar's lamp into lava, destroying Jafar and winning Aladdin and his friends' trust. Despite being affiliated with Aladdin, Iago still maintains his greedy qualities, though on rare occasions he is able to fight his conscience and be able to help his friends. At the end of Aladdin and the King of Thieves he decides to travel with Aladdin's father Cassim. Videogame appearances Kingdom Hearts As well as his role in the film, Iago has also appeared in various video games, probably being in the'' Kingdom Hearts'' series. Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Iago was Jafar's servant. He played a minor role, normally just appearing on Jafar's shoulder in cinematics, though he was the one who stole Genie's lamp from Aladdin. He later appeared holding Jafar's lamp in the boss battle, and flew around with it. The lamp was one of the ways to damage Jafar. Like the movie, Iago tried to fly away at the downfall of Jafar, but ended up in the lamp as well. Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, Iago, like ''The Return of Jafar, ''was finally free from Jafar's lamp. When he encountered Sora and the others again, he tried to convince them that he had turned over a new leaf, although only Goofy seemed to believe him until Iago saved the group from a bunch of Heartless. Iago wanted to prove to Aladdin that he was no longer a villain. He did so by taking Jafar's lamp from Pete, which proved his loyalty, until Jafar was released and he was forced to trick Sora, Donald, Goofy and Aladdin into going to the ruins, thereby destroying any trust he had obtained. When the group returned to Agrabah to face Jafar, Iago blocked an attack aimed at Aladdin and proved himself a friend again. Trivia *Iago is the only Aladdin villain to be in all three films. * Even though Iago was originally an antagonist and isn't even the lead character in the Aladdin-franchise, Iago's the second most popular character in the Aladdin-franchise after the Genie. Gallery Iago(Disney).jpg Chump Husband.JPG|Iago with Jafar Category:Pets Category:Greedy Villains Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Thief Category:Henchmen Category:Animal Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Living Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Male Villains Category:Trickster Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Necessary Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Con Artists Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Robot Chicken Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains